Oscuridad
by Hessefan
Summary: "—¡Estoy seguro de que algún día serás Patriarca, Saga!" . * Gen *


**Oscuridad**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es de Kurumada.  
**Beta**: Kirscheh (¡gracias, cielo!)  
**Extensión**: 1135 palabras.

**Notas**: Para el Intercambio Navideño de la Comunidad Saint Seiya en español que está en Livejournal. Mi asignado fue Ladycid ^^. Me costó mucho encontrar inspiración XD como le decía a Lady, he escrito tanto de estos personajes que todo lo que se me ocurría lo sentía muy trillado. No es que sea muy original, pero al menos le cambié la persona.

* * *

No sabes quién eres, esa es tu carga. La oscuridad te engulle y las lágrimas no te permiten ver bien lo que tienes enfrente.

Te angustia estar tras algo que, intuyes, jamás lograrás alcanzar. Tu dualidad es tu condena, comprendes que esa parte de ti es capaz de destruirlo todo. Por mucho que luches o te resistas así será.

—¿Sucede algo, Saga?

Levantas la cabeza, tratando de lucir normal.

—Felicitaciones —es lo único que puedes decir, dejándolo con esa sensación amarga al que tan habituado comienza a estar.

Aioros frunce el ceño; le molesta que seas así, aunque no te lo dice. No eres sincero, los dos lo saben, así como también comprenden que no expresarás lo que realmente piensas o sientes. Te limitas a regalarle una falsa sonrisa y un falso cumplido.

Te ve bajar las escalinatas y estira una mano como si intentara frenarte, o quizás llegar a ti de alguna manera; pero en eso queda, en una mera intención que muere apenas nace. Aprieta los puños, tratando de reprimir el enojo.

—¿Felicitaciones? —murmura Sagitario, sonriendo con ironía. Se supone que deberías estar en desacuerdo o al menos, siendo la clase de hombre que eres, haber dado batalla; sin embargo te limitaste a oír las palabras del Patriarca con una impavidez asombrosa, como si en verdad no estuvieras allí oyendo el veredicto.

A decir verdad no te sorprendió nada de lo que dijo, era como si ya supieras de antemano cual sería el dictamen.

Ese no es el Saga que Aioros conoce, que Aioros aprendió a respetar, uno que no da pelea, que se limita a quedarse callado. De golpe, siente temor; no un temor terrenal, sino uno insondable, como aquel que intuye algo más allá de lo que se pude ver con ojos mundanos.

Aioros no está en tu cabeza, no sabe de las batallas internas que liberas día a día, ni lo que verdaderamente sientes y meditas.

Él piensa igual que tú, en el fondo. Si alguien debería ser patriarca, ese cargo sin duda le corresponde al Santo de Géminis. ¿Valor, honor, lealtad? Si Aioros lo ha aprendido de alguien, es de ti. No lo entiende, sin embargo él tampoco se lo cuestiona al Patriarca.

Hay razones, que él apenas alcanza a vislumbrar.

...

Esa sensación angustiante crece en tu pecho, hasta devorarte. La aterradora sensación de que harás algo horrible de lo que no podrás escapar. Hace tiempo dejaste de ser sincero… valeroso, honesto, leal. No eres quién creías que eras. Ya no eres Saga de Géminis.

Solo una persona lo sabe, quién mejor te conoce… de una manera en la que tú mismo jamás podrás conocerte.

Kanon te hace preguntas que no puedes, ni quieres responder. Esa tristeza con la que cargas, cubre el Santuario, lo sume en tinieblas. Es tan contagiosa que durante esos días todos los Santos presienten que algo malo está sucediendo.

Irte.

Decides que lo mejor es escapar, incluso sabiendo que no tienes un lugar donde refugiarte ni brazos donde encontrar consuelo, que no puedes escapar de ti mismo. Alguien interrumpe tus pensamientos, la figura de Aioros te contempla, estiras una mano dándole el permiso correspondiente, sin embargo él se queda de pie allí. Comprendes que quiere hablar contigo.

No se lo dices, como callas tantas otras cosas. Agradeces esos pequeños ratos a su lado, es el único momento en el que la voz se calla. Esa voz en tu interior que se burla de ti, de la debilidad de tu otra parte.

No hablan de nada importante, apenas unos comentarios ligeros sobre las reparaciones de un Santuario que siempre se está reparando porque se cae a pedazos, como tu personalidad. Hablan también de las misiones, los trabajos, el papelerío. Te das cuenta de que cada vez que uno de los dos menciona al Patriarca Aioros se muestra incómodo, quiere decirte algo, pero él también calla.

Antes de irse te hace una pregunta que rompe todos tus esquemas.

—Saga… ¿estás bien?

Asientes, un poco estupefacto. Quizás ha notado las ojeras que has ganado o los kilos que has perdido, eso no importa, porque con una simple pregunta recuerdas algo importante, algo que siempre estuvo ahí, dándote la fuerza necesaria para no sucumbir. Un lazo que creías inquebrantable.

La amistad.

Recuerdas la primera vez que le hablaste, todas las veces que cubriste sus andanzas para que no lo retaran, todos los sermones que le dedicaste y su particular manera de idolatrarte por todo ello.

Te gustaba sentirte admirado por él.

_—¡Estoy seguro de que algún día serás Patriarca, Saga!_

Conservas en la memoria la dulce voz infantil, la sonrisa que te dedicaba. No te lo decía una vez, te lo ha dicho tantas veces en el pasado que hasta tú mismo terminaste creyéndolo. Ambos llevan sobre el cuerpo la misma cantidad de cicatrices, la misma cantidad de misiones, las mismas horas de cara al sol, entrenando duramente.

—¿Lo recuerdas? —dices, frenando la partida de Sagitario.  
—¿Eh?  
—La promesa…

Parece dudar o tratar de hacer reflotar esos recuerdos; no tarda mucho más en pestañear y asentir.

—Sí —la sonrisa que te regala es nostálgica, empañada levemente por la tristeza.

Es tu manera sutil de pedirle que por favor te detenga, es tu grito de auxilio, la única manera que encuentras para comunicarte con él. Sin palabras.

Así Aioros comprende que hay algo anómalo en el ambiente.

Lo prometieron. Vivieron desde pequeños con aquellos códigos que los habían formado como individuos, como guerreros. La cobardía, la corrupción y la deslealtad era la humillación más grande que un Santo podía vivir. Por eso, si algún día uno de los dos se equivocaba e iba por el mal camino, sería la obligación del otro, por la amistad que los unía, encarrilarlo; aun si eso implicase la muerte.

Esa noche el murmullo del universo atravesó la poca calma que te quedaba. Quieres creer en la sabiduría del Patriarca, convencerte de que está haciendo lo correcto; pero no puedes. Ya no tienes fuerzas para seguir luchando, te arrepientes de haberle enseñado al Patriarca ese lado que a diario buscabas ocultar.

Te corroe la envidia, los celos hacen nido en tu cabeza. Sabes que ese puesto debió haber sido tuyo. Sabes que ya no puedes evitar una catástrofe. Sabes que estás cansado, que has perdido esa batalla. Sabes tantas cosas, pero desconoces tantas otras…

Él mejor que nadie comprende que el hombre tras esa máscara en realidad no eres tú, no es el Santo que él aprendió a respetar.

Antes de desaparecer del todo, encerrado en los confines de tu propia mente y de tu propio cuerpo, solo te queda creer en Sagitario y en su promesa. Aunque le llevó trece años cumplirla, mediante la voluntad de otro joven, no te defraudó.

Compruebas que el lazo entre ustedes en verdad era indestructible.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
